The Proclamation and The Proposal
by Un4givinCarnage
Summary: "I have to do this. I have to tell her. It's now...or never"


**RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth **

This was it; this was the moment Jaune had been waiting for. He had finally worked up the courage to confess to Pyrrha on the night of their graduation. He had called her to meet up at the rooftop that had been their favorite place during their time at Beacon.

Jaune arrived ten minutes early just to surprise her for once since he was always late wherever he went, but sadly she was already at their usual spot. That seemed to be a thing she had grown accustomed to, always waiting for the blonde doofus.

Her back turned and her red hair flowing in the wind, the moonlight truly made it shine. Her gaze fixated on the stars. She had noticed Jaune's arrival but didn't take her eyes off the stars. Jaune became increasingly nervous at the sight of her beauty but he couldn't back down now. He slowly approached her and as he walked he thought about the memories they had shared together throughout their time at Beacon.

He had fallen in love with her three years ago after they had become partners. He had always wanted to tell her but never got the courage to do so. She had always just seemed so perfect to Jaune but he knew that was not the case at all.

He had gotten closer to her over the years and learned just about everything there was to know about her and vice versa. She had even shared her deepest secret with him, a secret that caused her much sadness and pain.

She had been adopted by the Nikos family, a poor family that had never been able to produce children of their own. Her father had trained her night and day to become a fierce warrior that would win tournaments and in turn win her family money. Years passed and she had won many tournaments and her family's wealth skyrocketed.

Pyrrha really had no problem with this, she finally had a family. Her father was strict but caring; he couldn't have cared less about their financial problem because to him a child he could care for was all he ever wanted in life. He would never admit it but Pyrrha knew that was what really mattered to him.

The person that really wanted the money was Pyrrha's mother, a selfish, abusive, and drunk woman. She always hated Pyrrha for whatever reason and made sure that the redhead knew it.

Pyrrha held much love for her father but hated her mother. In short her family life was complicated and at times really got to the Spartan emotionally and mentally, but she always found comfort in talking to Jaune about it.

This was just one of the things that Jaune had learned over their years together. They had become best friends and shared just about everything together. Jaune knew these good times wouldeventually come to an end, he just never pictured it happening so fast. He would have to tell her now, or never.

"Pyrrha…" His voice almost squeaked under all the pressure.

"Hm" Pyrrha answered as if it were just a casual conversation.

"There's uh there's something I've been meaning to tell you"

"What is it Jaune?" Pyrrha turned towards the blonde knight and flashed him the smile that he had grown to love.

"I…well…I just wanted t-to say that…"

"Is everything alright?" Pyrrha questioned her head tilting to the side.

"I-I-I"

Pyrrha started snickering at the knight's flustered state. She placed her hands on his shoulders and held him still.

"Wha-" Jaune squeaked but was cut off by Pyrrha's lips. The kiss was gentle and quick.

"Jaune I already know what you're going to say"

"Wha- but how?!"

"You told Nora so practically the whole school knows"

"Damn…" Jaune breathed out with a face of just utter shock.

"Jaune it's alright because I accept"

"Yo-you accept" Jaune whispered out.

"Mhmmm"

"Yessss" Jaune hissed out, still a little bit shocked by what had happened

"So when should we have the wedding?"

"The what…"

"Well on my father's side of the family a proclamation of love is a wedding proposal and I said I accept"

Jaune let out a squeak noise that didn't even come close to resembling a word.

Pyrrha responded with uncontrolled laughter.

"Jaune I'm just kidding, we don't have to get married. Let's just take things slow, ok"

Jaune let out another squeak followed by a nod.

"Let's head back down, I'm sure everyone's wondering where we are"

Jaune nodded his head slowly. Pyrrha walked past Jaune and continued to the door. She stopped at the door and turned her head to look at Jaune.

"But we WILL get married Arc. I'll make sure to let you know when." Jaune could see the predator in her eyes. A look that dare not be challenged, not that Jaune wanted to challenge that proposal. He simply gave her a confident nod.

She turned back around to head inside.

"Oh Pyrrha almost I forgot! I looooove yooou" Jaune shouted at the top of his lungs.

Even from where Jaune stood he could see the redness of her blush creep to the back of her neck.

'I suppose this isn't the end after all…we've only just begun'

**A/N- Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed and if you did make sure to leave a review to tell me how you enjoyed.**

**I'm still on vacation, but this popped into my head and I just had to write it down. Also I wanted to wish everyone a Happy 4****th**** of July. **

**P.S. - please don't set anything on fire, wouldn't want anyone to get hurt.**


End file.
